


Red and Green and Yellow All Over

by Trilies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindfolds, Bulges and Nooks, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Horn Stimulation, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilies/pseuds/Trilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It takes a lot of trust to have another troll blindfold you, but there are no other trolls he trust more in the world than the two he knows are seated right in front of him."</p>
<p>In which the Signless is quite happily something of a sub, and two of his most important people are more than happy to indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Green and Yellow All Over

It takes a lot of trust to have another troll blindfold you, but there are no other trolls he trust more in the world than the two he knows are seated right in front of him. His blood, his dreams, his body- Disciple and Psiioniic have proven themselves more than enough for all those and more. 

Besides… Even if he’s stabbed right here in this moment, he’s pretty sure what he’s experiencing is more than worth it. 

The cloth around his eyes is thick and drawn tight around his eyes. Considering Disciple tied the knot, he’d have to tear through the cloth with his claws to get it off him. Even if he could, he wouldn’t, but he can’t because there are winding lights of red and blue around his arms that have them bound behind him. He knows they’re that color, can imagine them so clearly in his mind’s eye, because of that warmth he’s so familiar with against his bare skin. It’s a bit hard to tell at his legs with his leggings in the way, but they’re there too keeping his knees spread open wide as he kneels on the floor. He’s so goddamn  _exposed_ , his nook is quivering and clenched especially with the way his leggings press up against it. Fully clothed, and he wants nothing but release. 

In contrast, his two dearly beloved aren’t wearing anything at all. They’d made a production of it so he could hear, although one didn’t really have to try that hard when Psii always cursed quietly under his breath trying to struggle out of his suit. Disciple had taken her own dress and dragged it up his chest, cupped his face with it so he could smell that heady earthy wild scent of hers- Alternia’s monsters had nothing on her and that had made his bulge tremble in its sheathe from arousal. “All for you, love,” she’d murmured against his lips and moved away before he could get a kiss or lay his mouth greedily against her chest.

Somehow it’s worse that he can’t see them, because his mind is far too imaginative for it’s own good. It’s racing with ideas, with images- is she touching him? Is she gently dragging her claws up Psii’s leg in that way that always makes the psionic’s lashes flutter? Softly pressing her lips against the scars along his arms so sweetly? Is he letting her, all soft and awkward in that utterly pitiful way that makes Signless’ bulge twist, or is he giving that cocky shithead grin that does very much the same as he guides psionics along her hips- 

There’s a thick wet sound, a groan, and Signless arches his back longingly. Fuck. He knows those sounds. Sounds, plural, because they’re not stopping, that’s open mouthed messy kissing. Their tongues slipping against one another, mouths greedily laying claim and fuck, fuck, Di must be getting possessive because there’s a noise Psii only makes when her claws fist in his hair and he’s making it so much in the back of his throat as the sounds become muffled. His mind races ahead, imagining her full chest pressing up against Psii as she presses down onto his own- 

He whines. Utterly and shamelessly and loudly. There’s one last slick sound before there’s just a set of heavy panting. Why does that get him off too, the image of their lips parted and wet? Everything arouses him like this, he swears, and he almost can’t help the way he rolls his hips needily. His bulge is starting to slip out, now, finding now room with how tightly his leggings press against his body. It’s so  _goddamn tight_ , it’s not  _fair_ - 

"Di," he keens, shuddering and desperate. "Di, Disciple, love of my life, you put the fucking sun to shame, you could hunt it down from the sky, spill its molten hot blood, your claws are practically gold and your hair obsidian, you’re a queen, so please,  _please_ -” His begging is cut right in half as he cries out in sheer painful pleasure as white hot psionics crackle around his horns. So fucking short, they’re so sensitive to the smallest thing, and oh god, oh god, this is too much, he’s tearing up and his bulge is doing its damnedest to stretch out against his leggings. He needs something, he needs something so badly or else his bulge is probably going to slither and pump into his own nook and  _fuck_. Fuck him, quite literally, that image just makes him hotter and he arches his back more while a strangled little sob escapes his throat. Blindfolded, arms forced behind his back, fully clothed save for the bulge in his tights constantly moving in and out, completely on display for this audience of two as he fucks himself silly- 

But he’d never let that happen, Psii wouldn’t, not without his say-so and also because he’s a plaguenooked bastard who adores seeing him squirm. He rasps out “ _Psii_ ”, blindfold just a little damp from his tears, and the heat eases up. Immediately, he switches gears however clumsily. Right, it’s two, he has two he needs to please if he wants anything. “So damn brilliant, you put the twin moons in the sky, genius like you could weave fucking starlight, together, you, you’re both, you’re amazing, so please-“

Disciple giggles as she rakes her claws through his hair and against his scalp, earning another desperate groan. Psiioniic doesn’t touch him, just answers indulgently. “Come on, Eth, you’re not telling me and Dii what you actually want for all the babble.”

Listen to the asshole, taking such care not to say any s-words besides his own little nickname because he doesn’t want to ruin the moment with his lisp. It’s an idea, later, to tie the douchebag down and fingerfuck him as a reward for every one he mangles, he’s so dreadfully and endearingly pitiful. But that’s later,  _later_ , and what he needs right now more than anything is-

"Touch me," he says, voice strained and begging. " _Please_. Anyway you want, I just  _need to be touched._ " 

It’s Disciple who grants him that small bit of mercy first, which isn’t surprisingly and which he’s so grateful for. He can feel her heel press against his shoulder blade, message clear. Turning his head to the side, he noses and nudges until he feels her leg. No time is wasted, in case she yanks this chance back like the fickle purrbeast she is. Immediately he starts to kiss along it, clumsy and eager. Even blinded like he is, it’s more than apparent how muscular her legs are against his lips, relaxed and indulgent as they are to enjoy everything his body has to offer. He’s allowed just enough movement to get between her legs, and he moves forward to try and take her bulge into his mouth. 

It’s her hand, not psionics, which close around one of his horns again and tugs him back just an inch. He makes another sobbing keen, another babbled plea, and Disciple strokes her thumb along his hornbed. His bulge gives another twist, grinding senselessly against itself for some relief. She ignores everything falling from his mouth, just purring, “You haven’t earned it yet, my purrty wanton cherry! Shouldn’t you treat your ‘queen’ furst?” There’s the slick sound of her bulge wrapping around something, and it’s only when she draws him closer does he understand. She’s got her bulge out of the way, only her nook bared to him, and he’s yearning to earn her good favor. He drags the flat of his tongue up along her nook. When he flicks the tip up against where it and her bulge sheathe meet, he hears her soft little gasp and knows he’s doing exactly as she wants. 

Falling into a rhythm is far too easy; this isn’t the first time he’s had his head between her legs. He knows what he’s doing. He stays exactly where he is, feeling her liquids smear along his tongue and lips while her fingers tighten around his horn with every little noise of pleasure from her mouth. It’s easy, so easy, he completely forgets Psiioniic is there until that hot breath is washing into his ear and Signless makes a gasp of his own. 

"Look how hot and eager you are to get her bulge right into your mouth," he whispers, each word a gust of breath that makes his nook clench. "You want to be touched that badly? Really anyway we want? Eheheheh. Well, you can make Dii happy right like you are, but maybe I’ll move behind you, get one bulge into that tight nook, but I know you have another hole back there for my other one, bet you’re lewd enough right now you wouldn’t tell me ‘no’…"

The bastard, the pervy twisted scumbag, he wants to use his asshole like some debauched freak, and god he’s right. The idea that Psii would do that, could do that, fill him up so completely until he didn’t know what to do, makes Signless’ nook throb. “Fuck me,” he groans, even as his dearest friend sniggers at him. 

"Maybe later," Disciple says, and abruptly tugs him away. He makes another keening noise, his hips squirming desperately. 

"Di, no, please-"

Her thumb presses against his lips, hushing him. “Look how eager he is,” she says, gently swiping her finger along his mouth. “And he’s being so good and obedient! See-” Her thumb presses between his lips, and he reacts quickly, opening his mouth open wide and letting her pin his tongue down. He must look a fucking sight: legs spread wide, bulge pressing out against his leggings, face flushed, and his mouth open wide just  _waiting_  for them to use and abuse him however they want… 

Another set of fingers drags through his hair, Psii’s because his claws aren’t as sharp but he’s warmer than her to make up for it. Signless shivers, but doesn’t move away from how Disciple is keeping his mouth open. “Yeah,” Psiioniic finally says, “I gueth he’th earned a little reward.”

When Disciple’s bulge finally slips into his mouth, it feels  _goddamn good_  to finally get what he wants and he groans in time with her. There’s no time to go slow, no time to just enjoy it, because then he can feel another pair sliding along his face. It aches to open his mouth wider and feel one of Psiioniic’s squeeze into his mouth. The reward is hearing him hiss and that other bulge twist in ecstasy against his jaw, unable to control itself. 

It’s a clusterfuck, a messy and tangled clusterfuck. Their bulges don’t move together, at least one of Psii’s is always out and smearing along his face, and their claws dig into his hair- and possibly each other although Signless can’t tell. They’re just groaning and making the most amazing noises he’s in no position to appreciate with his own bulge aching between his legs. It’s a miracle that when they finally come, they remember to pull out, splattering their material all over his face and into his mouth. He’s still shaking from it all when he feels Disciple kneels besides him and purr “You did good” before her hand cups his crotch to send him tumbling over his own edge. 

Ten minutes later finds them in the ablution block, Disciple cuddling up against his chest as she dabs away at his face to clean him up while Psiioniic fusses over his wrists. “You’re thure you’re not burned anywhere, not even a little bit? I know I thpaced out a little at thome point-“

Signless paps him on the face, to which he just gets an affronted look for his troubles. He swears, his best friend and beloved is so ridiculous sometimes. He doesn’t even have the decency to stay papped. “I’m fine,” he reassures him. “You didn’t see me pop out my capthalogue deck, right? That was our sign if I wasn’t comfortable about anything, and it stayed completely unpopped. I’m alright.”

"You worry too much!" Disciple declares as she wipes away a glop of yellow off of Signless’ check with a washcloth. Psii makes a face at her, too. 

"If I don’t worry, then no one will, and then we’ll all be fucked."

"I’m pretty sure it was just me that was only pretty firmly face fucked," Signless says, maybe a little smugly, and Psiioniic flicks at his ear with a huff. 

"Bulgerot."

"Nookbrain."

"Yeah, I think we’re going to need to use the ablution block," Disciple says as she squints at Signless’ hair before shoving them all towards it. "Come on, bath time!"

"We can’t all fit in there!"

"I’m calling bullthit, I’m clean ath a whithtle-"

"In!" And in they go, Disciple laughing at their backs the entire time.


End file.
